


【POT - TF】难言之隐

by shili10



Series: 短篇 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 伪父子 - Freeform, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shili10/pseuds/shili10
Summary: ※ 点梗：年下，小奶狗养成大灰狼种※ 养子腿×监护人不二，年下，年龄差操作，极度OOC





	【POT - TF】难言之隐

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 点梗：年下，小奶狗养成大灰狼种  
※ 养子腿×监护人不二，年下，年龄差操作，极度OOC

上

手冢有个难言之隐。  
他硬不起来。

第一次发现这个问题，是在网球部一次部员生日会时，他被一群可能是因为喝高了变得胆大过人的部员压在小房间里，八个人二十双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着面前的小屏幕，开始观看起爱情动作片。  
当然，手冢是不会承认自己是自愿坐在那里的。  
都是十八九岁血气方刚的少年人，刚刚步入大学校园，摆脱了高中的条条规规，每个人都恨不得在自由的空气中释放所有被压抑的灵魂。性欲，成了被摆在首位，首先需要被释放的第一环。  
女优夸张的表演有些做作，但是对付这群还没开荤的少年绰绰有余。手冢被簇拥着坐在正中，四周极其安静，所有人都全神贯注地观摩着，一语不发。空气中充满了女优甜腻的叫声，还有肉体与肉体激烈动作带出的碰撞声。手冢能听到，坐在自己身边的同龄人吞咽唾液的声音，甚至还能留意到，同伴生怕被朋友发现，快速搓揉胯间的动作。薄薄的马赛克什么也挡不住，反倒添了几丝神秘。  
然而手冢坐在其中，觉得非常尴尬。  
尴尬的原因并不是因为生日会的余兴节目是集体看av，而是因为，他发现自己没有一点反应。  
这不正常。手冢断定。  
他自认自己身体健康，体魄强健，没有任何异常，不可能会硬不起来。虽然他从没有喜欢过任何一名异性，也没有对任何一名异性有过冲动，但他肯定并且确定，他一定是没问题的。  
所以，既然自己没有问题，那必然是这部av不是他的菜。  
这件事过后，手冢赏了所有部员为期一周的圆周运动，并且运用自己非凡的资料收集能力，收集了内容各异，身材各异，肤色各异的动作片，开始潜心研究。  
然而，部员们的圆周运动活动周还没结束，动作片的女优们彻底绝了手冢的心。

他，真的硬不起来！  
不论是小X老师，亦或是波X野老师，还是吉X老师，全都没能成功让手冢的兄弟挺起腰，直起身，更没能让手冢品尝到所谓的欲火焚身。  
手冢国光活了十八九年，经历的所有困惑与艰难都挺过来了，唯有这个坎，他觉得他过不了了。

在心灰意冷删掉所有研究资料后，手冢面不改色，恍恍惚惚地离开自己的房间。  
恰好此时，他的监护人回来了。  
不大的屋子，两人在玄关狭路相逢。手冢兴致缺缺，倒是不二见到手冢，欢喜地和他打招呼：“我回来了，国光。”  
手冢点点头：“欢迎回家。”  
不二放下背包，坐在玄关处脱鞋，摆好。手冢自觉地帮他拿起背包，有些重。手冢清楚，里面装的都是不二吃饭的家伙，也全是不二的宝物。虽然不二老是说对他而言，最宝贵的东西是手冢。可每当手冢看见不二擦拭他的吃饭家伙和照顾他的宝贝仙人掌时，手冢都觉得，自己在这个家的地位，最多排第三。  
他的监护人，不二周助，年长他十岁。  
虽说是监护人，但手冢现在已经是个具有完全民事能力的成年人了，不二的监护人职责早已告一段落。手冢尚是七八岁的孩童时，他和不二家一起生活。后来不二家遭遇意外，只剩下他和不二两人。尽管伤心，然而当时只有十八九岁的不二，在自己的生活都还负担不起的时候，就已毅然决然地把手冢留在身边，吃着苦熬着累把手冢拉扯成人。  
手冢把不二的背包抱回书房，不大的房间，愣是给不二改造出一件暗房。手冢放下背包，把相机从背包悉数掏出，放回原来的位置。等他回到客厅，不二已经坐在桌前吃起手冢留下的简单晚餐。  
不二出差数日，眼下黑眼圈浓重，一看便知又是忙碌的几日。作为一名追光的摄影师，不二早就习惯了日夜颠倒三餐不定的生活，虽然手冢完全不理解为什么不二会选择这个又累又烧钱的职业，但幸好，现在不二有稳定的供稿方，手冢凭借自己的聪明才智，偶尔接点编程外快，倒是不需要不二额外补贴生活费。他们的生活远谈不上大富大贵，可起码依靠自己，达到了小康水平。  
手冢给不二拿来一贯啤酒，冰箱常有存货，基本都是准备给不二的。不二狼吞虎咽了一番，喝了大大一口啤酒，满足地叹了一口气：“好久没吃国光做的菜，真想念。”  
手冢听了，心里头的阴霾散了许多：“多吃点。”  
“嗯，今天绝对光盘。”不二点着头，又问，“大学生活怎么样？还习惯吗？”  
“都挺好，部员们很勤奋训练，下个月我们准备参加大学生网球比赛。”  
手冢大学新生入学，就加入了网球部。网球部强者如云，崇尚实力至上，手冢在网球部崭露头角，不小心就被部里的老队员盯上了。盯上了倒没什么，只是部员们的轮番挑战，让手冢有些不耐烦。他干脆一不做二不休，一杆球拍挑翻了网球部所有正选队员。一不小心，手冢在网球部未逢敌手，部长主动让贤，手冢在一脸懵逼的情况下被各位正选部员欢天喜地地送上了部长之位。  
“真好。”不二乐得眯起眼，“我们国光样样优秀，这次比赛肯定难不倒你。”  
手冢看着不二的脸，心想，比赛是难不倒他，但现在有另外一件更重要的事，让他寸步难行。  
不二到底是看着手冢长大的，没有人比他更了解手冢。他注意到手冢眼中一闪而过的迟疑，有些担心地问：“怎么？是遇上什么事了吗？”  
手冢一怔，摇头：“没事，别担心。”  
不二放下筷子，摆出一张长辈的面孔，语重心长地对手冢说：“虽然我不是你的父亲，你也没喊过我父亲。但是，我一直把你当我半个儿子看待。国光，我们是一家人，有什么事情不要放在心里，你可以尽情地跟我说。”  
手冢心想，问题是我的问题压根不是不二能够解决的问题，这种事，除了找出病灶外，没有任何方法。再说，他又能怎么开口？  
既然难以启齿，不如守口如瓶。  
见手冢一言不发，不二不再勉强。他飞快吃完剩下几口饭菜，拿起啤酒，装作若无其事的模样，说：“好久没回家了，国光，今晚久违地一起泡个澡吧。”  
一起泡澡，是手冢成年前两人经常做的事。成年后，考虑到手冢可能会不自在，不二便没有再提过这件事。这一次不二忽然提起，手冢想，大概是有意要拉近与自己的距离，让自己再与他打开心扉。  
手冢没有拒绝的理由，于是点点头，答应了。

不二正在厨房洗碗，手冢就在浴室蓄水。  
手冢坐在小板凳上，看着哗哗冒着热气的热水从水龙头喷涌而出，汇聚在浴缸里。他心乱如麻，想着自己的难言之隐，心中百感交集。  
莫不是因为上帝给了自己太多，所以必然要收回去什么。而这被收回去的东西，恰恰关系着自己下半辈子的性福。手冢叹了一口气，这可不是小事，而且如果真的是得病了，可真不能讳疾忌医。  
这事总得想办法解决的。  
手冢沉迷于心中的郁结，完全没有留意到不二已经走进了浴室。他听见手冢的叹气声，皱了皱眉。可想起方才手冢的抗拒，他又不能直接询问，只能装作不经意地问：“叹什么气？”  
没想到不二就在身后，手冢被吓了一跳。他回过头，见不二抱着衣服和毛巾站在身后，一脸关切。他忙转过头，起身，匆匆说了一句：“我去拿衣服。”  
眼见手冢急忙逃走，不二有些挫败。可多年的“育儿”经验告诉他，开解孩子这事可记不得，越急，孩子越跟你对着干。况且，他们家国光从来不让人操心，他更不需要逼得太紧，平白惹了对方生气。  
于是，他决定不逼着手冢开口，只等着手冢愿意主动与他说就好。  
不二暗下决定，心中像是放下了一块大石。  
手冢回房间收拾了睡衣，脱了衣再次推门进入浴室，不二正在清洁身体。  
这么多年共同生活，他们已经看过对方无数次裸体。虽然成年后在没有过一起泡浴的经验，可总不至于到陌生的程度。手冢觉得一起泡浴没什么所谓，毕竟在学校，练习后大家也是赤身裸体挤在同一个淋浴间里清洁。  
可是这次，仿佛有些不一样。  
不二是不易晒黑体质，虽然现在因为经常在外跑，皮肤没有以往那种白得发光的感觉，但是整体要比手冢白皙不少。匀称的肢体上覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，不突兀，显得恰到好处。平日隐藏在衣裤内的身体裸露出来，被抹上沐浴露后，丰富的泡沫包裹全身，滑腻泛光。不二拿起花洒冲去身上的泡沫，显露出原本细腻的皮肤。  
正在沐浴的不二听到声音，转头看见手冢站在门前，笑道：“稍等一下哈，我马上就好。”他的目光在手冢强壮的身体上梭巡着，最后目光落在了某处，“国光身材真是越来越好了，越来越有男子汉风范了。”  
感受到不二赤裸裸的目光与话语中的笑意，手冢有些不自在地微微侧过身。他低头悄悄看了眼自己沉睡的兄弟，暗骂自己不争气。  
不二洗刷干净自己，赶紧起来给手冢让位。这不起来还好，一起来一着急，身体就不听使唤，外加湿漉漉的地面，直接让不二脚下一滑，整个人往手冢身上扑去。  
手冢眼疾手快接住不二，一手连忙撑在后方的门上，防止两人一同扑倒。他的手臂环着不二赤裸的身体，细腻的触感令手冢一阵颤栗。不二的脸埋在手冢的胸膛前，双手不由自主地抱紧手冢。从鼻息间呼出的热气洒在手冢的胸膛上，让手冢一阵恍惚。  
不二惊魂未定，抱着手冢久久不放手。过了一阵子，才缓缓站直，长吁一口气。  
“抱歉，国光。”不二抬起头，潮湿的头发乱糟糟地贴在他的脸上，因为热气，脸颊也有些红红的，“你没被我撞到吧？”  
进入青春期后，手冢发育迅速，身高跟抽了条似的，没多久就长得比不二要高了。这一会儿不二站直了，也只到手冢耳朵的位置而已。手冢低下头，目光所及，除了不二有些一言难尽的表情以外，还有近在眼前匀称白皙的身体，两颗挺立的乳尖，以及有些秀气的小兄弟。  
手冢的心忽然漏跳了一拍，一股热气从胸中往下，直窜小腹。  
等等，好像有点不对劲……  
手冢猛地推开不二，同时转过身，一手捂住了自己的难兄难弟。  
不二疑惑地看着自家孩子的背影，问：“国光？”  
“抱歉。”手冢说，“我忽然想起有些事，你先洗吧。”  
“哈？”  
没等不二质疑这个漏洞百出的借口，手冢已经飞奔出浴室，落荒而逃。  
此时的手冢，已经管不上不二会对他产生什么误会，有什么样的想法。  
因为现在，比起他之前的问题，他现在又新增了一个难言之隐。一个比起之前的问题，更加让他头疼的问题。  
他因为他的监护人，勃起了。

tbc


End file.
